Marcus Davenport
Marcus Davenport (c. 1998 - February 3, 2016; true canon date unknown) is a bionic android, the brother of Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport and Daniel Davenport, the son of Douglas Davenport, the nephew of Donald Davenport and Tasha Davenport, the step-cousin of Leo Dooley and an ally of Giselle Vickers. He is the overall main antagonist of ''Lab Rats/Lab Rats: Bionic Island'', as his appearance has set some of the major events in the series. Marcus first appeared as a student at Mission Creek High, where he befriended Adam, Bree and Chase. However, despite him being their friend, he was not fond of Leo, as the latter kept getting in the way of his true goal. Marcus was then revealed to be a bionic android, created by Douglas Davenport after Donald booted his own brother out of Davenport Industries. Marcus decided to help his own father get his revenge against Davenport, in which later on, the three bionic teenagers would soon be heartbroken at the revelation that Marcus was a bionic spy. Marcus was then later revealed to be an android, in which he was incapable (at the time) to turn sixteen years old and would eventually burn out. After Adam used his blast wave ability to stop the bionic android from killing Leo, Marcus tried to stop the Lab Rats one last time before being crushed by the rubble when Douglas' lab was being destroyed. After being crushed, Marcus' android hand tried getting out of the rubble before eventually sparking out, eventually killing him for the first time. However, a while later, Giselle Vickers, after her attempt to destroy the Lab Rats failed, found Marcus underneath the rubble and planned on bringing him back to get her revenge on them. As soon as the Bionic Team (as well as Donald and Douglas) entered Giselle's robotics lab, Giselle used a trick on them to make Marcus look like Daniel. Marcus then proceeded to torture Daniel right in front of Donald and Douglas, as he stated that his only mission was to destroy every last member of their precious family. Daniel, however, was able to use his replication ability and shattered Marcus into a ton of android parts. Marcus' parts were then taken back to The Lab, where Douglas wanted to build him and reprogram him to be good, much to the dismay of the rest of the family when they told him no. Leo then proceeded to throw the android parts on the floor of the lab, before Marcus rebuilt himself and revealed his true android form, before finally being killed off permanently by his own father when he was blasted and turned into molten metal. He is portrayed by Mateus Ward. Biography He was first seen in Concert in a Can. He acts like a friend, an excellent guitar player, and after seeing Chase play his guitar, he suggests that he, Chase and Adam form a "gnarly" band. Leo is originally suspicious of him and Marcus smashes his own guitar to frame Leo. Leo eventually proves himself innocent, but before he can tell the others, Marcus confesses and makes up a few fake excuses. After pretending to apologize to Leo, he instead threatens him that if Leo rats him out again, "he'll be toast." In Mission: Space, he asks the Lab Rats to have a sleepover, while Adam, Bree, and Chase go on a mission in space, Donald then tells Leo to keep Marcus company, while he tries to see if the Lab Rats are doing good on the mission. Marcus eventually wanders into the lab. Donald and Leo then see Marcus in one of the capsules. He then gets told to go home, so he does. But right before that, he puts a camera in the lab, to spy on the Lab Rats, and shows it on a tablet to his father/creator, Douglas. At the end of Speed Trapped, it is revealed that he is bionic and threatens Leo not to tell anyone or the whole world will know about Adam, Bree, and Chase and their bionic secret. Leo couldn't even risk their secret, even if it got Marcus. In Leo vs Evil, Marcus' lair is found by Leo, who secretly followed him with his phone. It seems to be a normal house, but has a hidden lair in the basement. Leo is then captured by Marcus and forced to fight a robot. Once the robot has Leo dangling, Marcus makes a deal with Leo and is outsmarted by him. In the end, Marcus' dad is revealed and is out to get Adam, Bree, and Chase. Worse, he is their real evil father/creator and Marcus is their evil bionic brother. Marcus was sent to spy on the Lab Rats and forced Leo to never convince them about him or they will be taken away again and maybe worse: become evil forever. It is revealed that his father wanted to use Adam, Bree and Chase to turn them into evil cyber soldiers for rent. It's also revealed that despite having all of their abilities (including their hidden ones), Douglas cannot use Marcus because he is actually an android, who more than likely burn out before his 16th birthday. When Leo finally reaches the garage, Douglas ordered Marcus to finish off Leo. Marcus greeted Leo and Leo got some weapons, but Marcus made them disappear. Now that Leo was helpless, Marcus raised his green hand and blasted Leo into bushes, but unharmed with help of his mission suit. After the Lab Rats finally managed get out of cage, Douglas and Marcus decided to take them down once and for all. During the fight, Leo crashed by, suited in the Exoskeleton and aimed at Marcus. After defeating the Lab Rats twice and was about to kill Leo in robot suit, Adam unleashed his hidden ability (energy blast) on Marcus and stunned him. Right after that blow, as the lair was falling apart, Douglas escaped. Marcus once again was about to kill Lab Rats, when the ceiling was going to crush on him. Chase yelled, "Marcus, look out!", but then it was too late as Marcus was crushed by the falling debris therefore presumably killing him. After the Lab Rats left and the rumbling stopped, Marcus's android hand emerged from the rocks but small sparks flew out and his hand stopped moving. Adam has shown to have taken Leo's warnings about Marcus to heart. As in Perry 2.0, he suspected the new kid Alaster was another bionic spy like Marcus. In Taken, when Douglas was trying to convince Leo that he's trying to protect Adam, Bree and Chase from Krane, he tells him he should believe him because he was smart enough to know about him and Marcus before anyone else did. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Marcus was indirectly mentioned by Adam when he wondered if The Incapacitator was an android. In Bionic Action Hero, Douglas expressed his desire to have a movie about Marcus. However, Marcus' body was found by Douglas' former partner, Giselle, meaning he will return. In The Vanishing, Marcus has been rebuilt by Giselle, and seeks revenge against his dad and the Lab Rats. He is taken out by Daniel, and later taken out by Douglas. Though, this might or might not be Marcus' final appearance, or he might cast his influence in Lab Rats: Elite Force like how Krane did in Season 4. However, due to the sequel series being cancelled, it is unknown if he will make a return. Personality Marcus may seem kind, harmless, polite, calm, and friendly, but his act of innocence doesn't fool Leo. He reveals himself to be a truly dark character, a monstrously sadistic, ruthless, manipulative, and arrogant liar and sociopath, who will not let Leo to interfere with his plans, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Despite this, he can create a believable facade of being a friend. He only reveals his true personality to Leo, as no one believes him. Leo seems to be the only one that can see his true self, this is most likely due to the fact Leo disliked and suspected him since Concert in a Can before he found out he was evil and bionic because of his dad. Marcus has an initially complicated turned deeply bitter relationship with his "father", who is Donald's evil brother, Douglas Davenport, as they tend to fight about who did what. After Giselle brought him back to life, he remembered everything that happened before his destruction due to his photographic memory as part of his super intelligence. Realizing that his father left him for dead, Marcus became more sadistic and vengeful, and wanted to make him suffer. He also became more narcissistic than he was before, and boasted to Leo that he is all powerful and that he will never be defeated by anyone, much less him. Ironically, he ended up seemingly finished off by Douglas almost immediately after saying that. Powers and Abilities All of the Lab Rat's Abilities: Marcus has shown to have Adam, Bree, and Chase's abilities and their hidden ones. This was confirmed in Bionic Action Hero. *'Laser Vision': In the episode Speed Trapped, it is revealed that Marcus has green laser vision much like Adam's except his vaporizes or, if used on anything with circuitry, fries its targets. It can dismantle objects, easily breaking them apart, as it did with a toaster. Adam's laser vision simply burns or melts its target. Marcus's vision proves to be incredibly powerful, one single pulse was enough to destroy his giant robot, causing it to spark up as its circuitry fried. *'Molecularkinesis': In the episode Leo vs. Evil, it is revealed that Marcus has the same ability as Chase, though it is unknown if it is any more advanced than Chase's. *'Plasma Grenades': In Bionic Showdown, he detonated plasma grenades on his hand and its energy blasted over Adam, Bree and Chase causing them to collapse. *'Blast Wave: '''A green gaseous energy used on Donald Davenport in Bionic Showdown. It seemed only powerful enough to render its victims unconscious for hours. *'Super Intelligence:' Marcus has super intelligence because in Leo vs. Evil he said that he made the upgraded weapons on the remote controlled home security robot. It is what allows him to have a photographic memory. *'Electrokinesis:' Marcus can harness green static-like electricity in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person (he once used it on Leo, though the latter survived with one of Donald Davenport's protective vests). *'Super Strength: Marcus easily overpowered Adam and was able to lift and throw him with ease. *Super Speed: Marcus is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'''Semi-Invisible Deflective Force-Field: '''Marcus was shown capable of making a force-field to block the laser that Donald fired at him. At first it may seem invisible but when the laser hit it the force-field showed. Unlike Chase's force-field, which is a dome, Marcus's is shown to be like an invisible shield. *Invulnerability: Marcus easily shrugged off all of Adam, Bree and Chase's attacks and is shown to be able to take immense amounts of damage. Being an android, he cannot feel pain like a human can. *Saw Fingers: in "Bionic Showdown," he tries to kill Leo with spinning saws that come out of his hand. *'''Wi-Fi Hotspot: He has a mole on the back of his head that is actually a Wi-fi Hotspot. *'Super Hearing: '''In the episode Concert in a Can, he and Chase were the only ones to cover their ears when Bree was playing guitar. *[[Levitation|'Levitation']]: In The Vanishing, Marcus floats in the air above the Lab Rats. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities: In The Vanishing, Marcus uses his levitation and his plasma grenades at the same time. *'''Shape-Shifting: Marcus presented this ability when he lured the Dooley-Davenports in Giselle's lair by taking the form of Daniel. *'Regeneration': In The Vanishing Marcus reassembles himself after Leo throws his parts on The Lab floor. *'Energy Generation: '''Before his death in Bionic Showdown he made an energy ball and in The Vanishing he was going to kill Douglas with this ability. *'Laser Sphere Generation: It is shown in The Vanishing that Marcus is able to generate a laser sphere when he is about to take out Douglas and Donald and when he is about to blast Leo with his laser sphere. *'''Martial Arts: ''Marcus can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat. *'Psychological Manipulation Skills: '''Ever since his first appearance, he lied and fooled the Lab Rats into believing he was a innocent troubled boy, revealing only to Leo that he is actually a sinister bionic villain. Appearances Season 1 * Concert in a Can (First Appearance) * Mission: Space Season 2 * Speed Trapped * Leo vs. Evil * Bionic Showdown (deceased) Season 4 * Bionic Action Hero (Android hand only) * The Vanishing (resurrected/deceased) Mentions Season 2 * Perry 2.0 Season 3 * Taken Season 4 * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (indirectly) *Bionic Action Hero Trivia * Marcus' appearance has set up some of the major events in the series. * In Bionic Showdown, they also explained that bionic chips weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the Lab Rats glitch. Being a android, he may be immune to glitches, though he may not be immune to the negative effects of overusing bionic abilities or using more than one ability at a time as he stopped using his powers at some points during combat and resorted to martial arts like bionic humans do. It is unknown if he would be affected by E.M.P. or other things that could potential disable or damage technology, such as the L.E.M.P. * Marcus' last words were "You are not...going anywhere!" But now that Marcus will return, that won't be his last words for long. ** His true final words were "You. Will Never. Defeat Me." * Since he did not have all of his abilities unlocked at once, it would appear that this would have destroyed him as normal bionic humans are. * Marcus was a Bionic Spy/Double Agent for Douglas. * It's implied Marcus was the one who planted the explosives offscreen that blew up the Lab in No Going Back, as Marcus had been in the Lab twice. **Douglas, when he was evil, could've possibly told Marcus to do so. * Marcus has all the powers of the Lab Rats, including their hidden abilities. * Marcus thought he was getting a car for his 16th birthday. * Since he was 15 when he died, he was possibly built in 1998. * Even though Marcus was an android, he didn't set off Leo's metal detector, implying he was designed to fool metal detectors or that he is made of a polymer that can be used like metal. * The bionic siblings still had feelings for Marcus even after he betrayed them. * Marcus was supposedly killed by Adam when Adam's Blast Wave destroyed Douglas and Marcus' house and crushed Marcus. ** Giselle found his body in Bionic Action Hero, and vowed to rebuild him. He returns in The Vanishing. ** It is definitely likely that when Giselle will re-design Marcus, she may add an upgrade that she gave her advanced androids, as she will do this test that Douglas didn't do for Marcus, as only letting him live for 16 years, the year that all human teenagers go through. However, it is unknown if it will be seen, or just not at all, but her intentions for Marcus prove this will be official. * It's unknown if Marcus ever met Victor Krane. * Marcus' role as Leo's archenemy seemed to have been taken by Taylor in Season 3. Since Taylor turned good and became friends with Leo in One of Us, Marcus will likely retake this role since his return has been confirmed. * Douglas still considers Marcus his greatest creation. *Troy West cannot go near water because he is an old model android, but Marcus can because he was seen drinking water in Concert in a Can. * Marcus has made an appearance in every season except Season 3. He was mentioned, however. * Douglas might have tried to make Marcus as lifelike as possible. For example, Marcus can eat food such as pizza and ice cream. * Marcus can actually eat and drink foods without having sparks flying over him and ruining him. ** Marcus was seen drinking water at the cafeteria at Mission Creek High. ** Marcus said: "There goes Pizza Night!" which must mean he likes pizza. *Marcus is the first major antagonist in the series. * He and Sebastian have two similarities: they both betrayed Adam, Bree and Chase, and they also have all of the Lab Rats bionics. * It's not known if he has any of Daniel's abilities. However, given Daniel's age, Marcus was created before Daniel. * It seems Douglas has taken the spot as Marcus's Arch-enemy, though Marcus still hates Leo. * Prior to The Vanishing, Marcus was unaware of his brother Daniel's existance. * Marcus is resurrected in The Vanishing, making him the only villain in the series to be killed and brought back to life. **Although, Krane had a very similar experience. He was nearly killed but survived with the help of Dr. Gao. **He was also the second character to die and be brought back to life. First was Eddy in Missin' the Mission and No Going Back. *Marcus hates cats. *Marcus met his end at the hands of his own father. *Marcus states in The Vanishing that he is superior to humans because he can regenerate himself. *Douglas Davenport turned his eyebrow into a bracelet. *Marcus' robot regenerated form resembles the Marvel villain, Ultron. In Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron states that he is superior to humans, which is very similar to what Marcus said before he was destroyed by Douglas. Gallery Category:Bionic Category:Androids Category:Season 1 Antagonists Category:Undercover as Friends Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Male Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Characters who Knew about Bionic People Pre-You Posted What?!? Category:Season 4 Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Davenport Family Category:Male Antagonists Category:Thin Category:Smart People